Será Verdade?
by Miokyo
Summary: Kurenai pensa que Kakashi a vê como apenas melhores amigos. O que a deixa triste. Mas será isso mesmo?


Konoha, 29 de Dezembro de 1999. Ninjas espalham folhetos pela cidade e nos folhetos diziam:

"Festival de Fim de Ano, é obrigado acompanhar ou ser acompanhando, um homem e uma mulher serão sorteados para que façam uma dança em baixo da árvore sakura que, como todos já sabem, é o símbolo principal do nosso evento."

Não estou com vontade de ir, mas Tsunade obrigou, pois disse que será divertido. Para mim, acho que será que nem os outros festivais, chato, chato, chato, chato, eu já disse chato?

Continuei andando, e parei em um banco da praça, para pensar. Eu não tinha nada para fazer, e então fiquei olhando ao redor, as pessoas ajudando na decoração, realmente estava ficando bonita a decoração, mas estou entediado ainda, é que, até eu pensar em quem convidar, será desanimador, eu até gostaria de convidar certa pessoa, mas não estou com vontade, e certamente essa pessoa já está acompanhada.

[Ponto de Vista - Kurenai]

Eu estava andando, sem nada para fazer, ninguém me convidou ainda, e eu até já comprei meu kimono, mas ainda não sei o que mais colocar, mesmo meu kimono sendo bonito, ainda falta algo. Andei, e olhei a praça, aonde aconteceria o evento, estava muito bonita, mas estou meio que desanimada, Asuma, morreu, e agora, não sei o que fazer, eu gostava muito dele, mas não pude retribuir o sentimento dele, eu não o amava, eu amo outro, que para mim, será um objetivo muito além de mim, ele é tão misterioso, tão bonito, tão especial, ele é tão gentil e forte, como alguém tão forte como ele pode ser gentil? E engraçado, suas piadas me fazem rir desde que a gente era pequeno, é verdade, nós nos conhecemos há muito tempo, e a muito tempo nos somos melhores amigos, e a muito tempo eu o amo, e a muito tempo sofro com esse amor guardado, pois acho que se eu falasse que eu o amava, acho que ele iria rir da minha cara e pensaria que é uma paixão infantil, mas mesmo assim eu o amo, e não deixarei de o amar!

Bom, o festival é amanhã... Hoje é dia 29, faz dois dias que minha querida aluna, Hinata, fez aniversário, ela teve bastante sorte, pois que eu me lembre ou o Naruto ou o Sasuke a pediu em namoro, mas eu não sei, eu sai da festa muito rápido.

[Ponto de Vista - Kakashi]

Faz exatamente meia-hora que eu estou no banco da praça sem nada a fazer, e então eu me viro para o lado e vejo Kurenai andando distraidamente olhando os preparativos para o festival, e um dos enfeites escorregadio no chão, Kurenai mais enfeite de escorregar é igual a tombo na certa.

- Kurenai! Gritei

- Hm? Perguntou ela. E ela continuou andando e pisou no enfeite e eu corri para que ela não caísse, e então, nós caímos, e ela ficou sobre mim, e eu só vi o rosto dela ficando com uma coloração avermelhada e ai eu lembrei que ela estava sobre mim e então ela levantou rápido para que ninguém tivesse percebido, e então falou:

- Desculpe-me! Disse ela corada

- Nada não. Eu disse sorrindo.

-Hm...

- Ah! Você por acaso tem companhia para o festival?

- Ah... Não.

- Poderia me acompanhar? É que não tem ninguém para me acompanhar, e Tsunade me obrigou a ir também.

- Ah, Tsunade também me obrigou a ir... Ah? Acompanhar-te?

- Sim, você é minha melhor amiga. Eu disse sorrindo.

- Que bom, eu irei sim. Ela disse sorrindo.

- Bom, eu te vejo amanhã.

- Até mais. Ela disse e foi embora.

- Até.

[Ponto de Vista - Kurenai]

YEAH! I'M SUPER! ESTOU TÃOOO FELIZ! Como disse uma vez minha aluna Hinata, estou tão feliz como um pinto no lixo.

Bom, o que será que eu visto, o que será que eu visto, O QUE SERÁ QUE EU VISTO! A lembre-se, lembre-se, ah! O kimono, lógico, mas só isso? Um kimono tão simples... NÃOOOO! O QUE EU FAÇO! Já sei, vou dormir e acordar amanhã e vou pensar no caso, mas antes disso O YEAH, O YEAH, I HAVE LUCK, LUCK, LUCK! Bom, acabou minha comemoração tosca, e agora vou dormir para ter bastante energia para amanhã.

30 de Dezembro, 07h00.

Acordei... Ainda estou com sono, eu acho que eu não deveria ter comemorado tanto. Bom, como será que eu vou? Estou em dúvida! Calma... Eu vou com... Meu kimono,com cabelo preso em um coque, esta feito.

30 de Dezembro, 18h00.

[Ponto de Vista - Kakashi]

Estou feliz, muito feliz, ela aceitou meu convite! A pessoa que infelizmente é minha melhor amiga, mas que poderia ser para mim, mais que melhor amiga, pois eu, Kakashi, realmente a amo.

O que farei agora? Eu tenho que dar algo para ela como forma de gratidão, eu vou ir para a cidade para ver se acho algo legal para comprar para ela.

Centro da cidade, 18h15.

Estou andando a dez minutos e não acho nada para comprar.

- Kakashi-sensei.

Ah? Hinata?

- Olá Hinata.

- O que você está fazendo.

- Estou procurando um presente para uma amiga minha.

- Hm, quer que eu te ajude?

- Não precisa não, não quero incomod-

- Eu insisto Kakashi-sensei.

- Então ta.

E Hinata me guiava para uma loja.

- Kakashi-sensei, vem por aqui nessa loja, pois um dia a Kurenai-sensei disse que achou um colar bonito.

-Hm...

COMO ELA SABE! ELA É VIDENTE SÓ PODE SER ISSO!

- Kakashi-sensei. Ela me cutucou, e apontou para um colar. – É aquele.

Cheguei perto e peguei, era bonito, acho que ficaria bom nela. E levei pro caixa.

- Vou comprar, por favor, embrulhe para presente. Eu disse

- Sim. Disse a atendente.

- Obrigado.

Saímos da loja.

- Muito obrigado, Hinata.

- De nada, Kakashi-sensei, só gostaria de pedir-lhe uma coisa.

- Pode falar.

- Por favor, faça a Kurenai-sensei feliz, depois que o Asuma-sensei se foi, ela ficou muito triste, por favor, faça ela feliz.

- Eu farei Hinata, eu farei.

E então sai de lá, e fui para minha casa. Tomei banho, com água morna, sai do banho, me enxuguei e coloquei meu kimono preto, penteei meu cabelo e passei perfume. E fui para a praça da cidade, aonde aconteceria o evento.

Praça da cidade, 18h30.

Eu estou com o presente da Kurenai a esperando, embaixo de uma árvore sakura, eu a vi de longe, ela está tão bonita, que nem daria para reconhecê-la, ela veio se aproximando de mim.

[Ponto de Vista - Kurenai]

Eu estou indo até ele, ele debaixo daquele sakura, fica tão lindo, gostaria de tê-lo sempre, mas sempre ao meu lado, para que eu nunca fique sozinha, para ele me proteger, para viver o resto de minha vida com ele, ao lado dele, ao lado do homem que eu amo.

Eu começo a me aproximar, e ele, sempre, com aquele sorriso misterioso, que eu adoro.

-Konbanwa, Kakashi. Eu sorri para ele.

-Konbanwa, Kurenai. Ele retribuiu. – Toma.

Ele me entregou uma pequena caixa, de bela aparência, eu abri, e vi o colar que eu queria. Meus olhos começaram a transbordar lágrimas de alegria e então eu pulei contra ele para abraçar ele, e minha cabeça ficou no peitoral, eu pude, sentir o cheiro dele, um cheiro tão bom, que me deixava embriagada, com aquele cheiro, não daria para ser melhor.

- Muito obrigada, Kakashi.

- De nada.

Uma pessoa começou a falar no microfone que agora eles escolheriam um casal para dançar embaixo da sakura. Eles conversavam entre si até que falaram:

- Escolhemos o casal, e o casal que dançara será... O casal de baixo daquela sakura!

Eles apontaram para nós, e todo mundo que estava lá olharam em nossa direção, e nós coramos com aquela atenção que nós não estávamos acostumados.

E então, começou uma música calma, então eu peguei naquela mão quente que era a mão de Kakashi, e começamos a dançar valsa, nós dançávamos muito bem, como se soubéssemos o que o outro faria, ou como se estivéssemos acostumados em dançar um com o outro, eu olhava nos olhos deles, e eles nos meus, eu olhava aqueles orbes de mistério, como se fosse minha fonte de vida, meu ponto seguro, quando eu estiver decaindo, possa segurar-me nele. Ficamos dançando como se existisse apenas eu, ele, e as pétalas de sakura.

E então terminamos a dança, e os restantes dos que estavam lá presenciando a cena nos aplaudiram, ficamos ainda corados, pois tínhamos esquecido que pessoas nos assistiam.

E então começou uma contagem... Contagem? Ah! Verdade! É fim de ano, nossa! Como o tempo passou e eu nem percebi.

Cinco! Quatro! Três! Dois! Um! E fogos de artifícios estouram, cintilando, chamejando, uma visão muito bonita, e com a pessoa que eu amo ao meu lado, não é ótimo? Não! É perfeito!

Eu estava sentada no chão ao lado dele, sua mão na minha... Sua mão na minha? YEAH! Uhu! Estou tão feliz!

- Ah, me desculpe. Disse ele tirando a mão dele da minha.

- A... Suspirei tristemente.

- Kurenai, eu gostaria de dizer, não te chamando de amiga, mas sim, de Kurenai. Eu acho você muito legal! Disse ele sorrindo.

- Ah... Ta...

Uma lágrima começou a descer meu rosto.

- Kurenai, por que está chorando?

- Kakashi seu bobo, você não percebe que eu o amo! Eu disse saindo correndo de lá, e ele fez uma cara assustada.

E então corri de lá, eu percebi que ele estava se aproximando e então empurrei ele, e ele caiu e eu voltei a correr, então ele recomeçou a correr, e então ele me abraçou por trás me impossibilitando de correr mais.

- Perdoe-me, se não percebi antes, é que eu estava cego de amor, e não consegui perceber seu amor por mim.

- Tomara que você e essa tal pessoa que tanto ama fique juntos! Porque eu não irei mais incomodá-lo.

- Como você desejou, eu irei atrás da pessoa que eu amo.

- Vá então, não me importa mais. Eu disse e eu fui andando e percebi que ele continuava me seguindo. Comecei a correr.

- Por que ainda está aqui!

- Eu estou cumprindo seu desejo.

- Meu desejo?

"Tomara que você e essa tal pessoa que tanto ama fique juntos!"

E então eu parei.

- Quem bom que percebeu, eu estava começando a ficar cansado de te perseguir. Disse ele sorrindo.

- Você?

- Sim.

- Você?

- Sim...

- VOCÊ?

- É...

- Gosta de mim...

- Gosto de você...

- Também gosto de você.

- Também gosta de mim.

- Fico feliz de saber disso.

- Fico também feliz de saber disso.

- Está me imitando?

- Est- Não.

Ele me abraçou, pude sentir aquele cheiro de novo.

- Eu gosto do seu cheiro.

- Eu gosto do seu cabelo.

- Eu gosto do seu olho.

- Eu gosto do seu sorriso.

Eu apoiei minha cabeça no ombro dele. Eu comecei a chegar perto de seu rosto, já dava para sentir sua respiração e as batidas do coração dele. E então uma música começou a tocar:

"Telefone tocando, punny punny punny, telefone tocando..."

E então eu vi o Kakashi arremessando seu celular contra a parede e o quebrando em vários pedaços. E eu sorri, penso que sou mais importante que um celular importado. E então ele sorriu de volta, e ele chegou seu rosto perto do meu, pude sentir seu coração pela segunda vez e consegui sentir seus lábios nos meus, seus lábios tão frios e macios, poderia eu, desfrutar essa sensação todo o dia? E penso comigo, como essa sensação demorou a vir, esperei muitos anos, e penso o seguinte, valeu a pena esperar todos esses anos, por esse beijo.


End file.
